Dreams
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Stayne is living in a dream come true.  Very fluffy and full of family moments.  Oh, and there's prezzies. Story is better than summary, I promise.


Dreams

Alannah was sitting on the bench outside the cottage, watching as Michael and Katarina ran around the garden. Michael was just a few months shy of turning a year old, and he was already proving to have the same insatiable curiosity as his sister. More than once, Stayne and Alannah had been sure that their children were conspiring to drive them into an early grave. But neither of them would trade the life they now had for anything. Stayne especially was glad to be living a simple life with a woman he was still madly in love with, and children that never failed to amaze him with their antics.

Alannah looked down the path, watching as Stayne walked up it. She felt her heart beating harder at his approach. Even after all these years he could still send her heart fluttering in desire, and a mere smirk of his lips could cause butterflies to erupt in her stomach. She smiled at him as he walked up, sat next to her, and automatically pulled her into his arms, kissing her gently on the lips.

"How was your Patrol, love?" Alannah asked once he had finished greeting her. Stayne chuckled, watching as Michael toddled after a butterfly that had flown near him, and then answered her.

"It was fairly routine, but I had a rather interesting discussion with my Lieutenant. Apparently, he has dreams of becoming a great noble or lord, or some such thing like that. And do you know how he hopes to accomplish that?" Alannah shook her head, and Stayne laughed. "He says he's going to find an old noble lady and win his way into her heart, then he can enter into Society, and in that way he can be someone important."

Alannah snorted with laughter. "Well, he certainly has his life all figured out." She bit her lip in thought, and then looked over at Stayne. "Did you ever have dreams or aspirations like that?"

Stayne sighed. "I did. When I was younger, I used to dream about going off on grand adventures, fighting monsters, being a hero-the usual things that a boy dreams of. But after I was sent to Salazen Grum, my dreams became a bit more realistic. I realized that I would never be able to go on a grand adventure, because the Queen kept too good an eye on me. Then when I lost my eye, I came to believe that the biggest monster around was me, and none of the Courtiers did anything to discourage that thought. In point of fact, they were quite open their disgust of me." He paused, and quietly continued. "I think that's why I was so fascinated with Alice in her Um disguise. She didn't look at me like I was some horrid monster. You know I pinned her to the wall, right?" Alannah nodded, and Stayne smiled sadly. "I never loved her, you know. I won't deny I was a bit attracted to her because of her…largeness, but I was still haunted by the memories I had of you. Besides, even then it was rather clear that she and Tarrant were completely infatuated with each other."

Alannah nodded, leaning against him. Stayne kissed the top of her head, and she sighed in happiness.

Katarina ran up to them, holding a bunch of flowers in her hand. "Here, Momma. I picked you some pretty flowers." She pressed the bouquet into Alannah's hand. Alannah grinned, sniffing the lovely fragrance.

"Why, thank you Little Bit. But where's the flowers for Daddy?"

Katarina frowned. "Daddies don't get flowers, Momma! They give them."

Stayne gave a mock sigh of sadness. "I guess I'm not going to be getting any pretty presents from a lovely lady today. Oh well, then I guess the ladies don't need the presents I was going to give them."

Alannah grinned. "You brought presents? Where are they?"

Katarina jumped up and down in excitement. "Daddy, did you get me a present? Can I see it? Is it really big? Where is it?" She began to scan the garden, hoping to see a present materialize on the green grass. Stayne chuckled, and then looked down when he felt a tugging on his hand. Michael had toddled over. "Hello, lad. You want up?"

Michael held out his arms, and Stayne pulled him into his lap, and then stood up. "My Ladies, if you wish to see the presents, please follow us."

He led them into the cottage, then turned and looked at them, a serious expression on his face. "You both have to close your eyes, and no peeking."

Katarina and Alannah looked at each other, and then closed their eyes at the same moment. Stayne chuckled, and then pulled the first present out of his pocket, placing it in Katarina's hand. "Open your eyes, little bit."

She did, and squealed in delight at the small book, reading the words across the top-'Sketches'. "Oh Daddy, thank you, thank you!" She had recently developed a fascination with drawing, and would spend hours on end doodling.

Stayne hugged her. "I'm glad you like it, little one."

He stood in front of Alannah, and pulled the second present out, pressing it into her hand. "Open your eyes, my love."

Alannah opened them, and gasped in delight at the necklace that dangled from her fingers. The chain was a thin gold, and the dark blue pendant was in the shape of a heart. Then Alannah noticed something else-wrapped around the heart was a thin band of green. She looked at Stayne inquiringly, and he smiled.

"Tilt the necklace towards you, love."

She did, and laughed in amazement as the heart became a bright blue. "Ilosivic, it's beautiful."

Stayne gently took it, and placed it on her. "My heart was captured by a green eyed beauty, and has become the brighter for it."

He smiled gently at her. "Do you want to know what my dream is, love?"

She nodded, and he pulled her into a kiss. "This is. My life, the one I have with you, is the perfect dream come true."


End file.
